smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfs and the Foxfire (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Pushover arrived at the grinding mill and noticed Lazy had already disappeared, he deeply sighed as he began to push the wheel, he spoke to himself as he did it. "I'm just a Smurf who can't say 'No', I always say 'Yes' when I really mean 'No', what's the matter; what's wrong with me? I just can't say 'No'" Pushover said to himself as Hefty arrived at the mill pushing a wheelbarrow full of rocks. "Hiya, Pushover," Hefty greeted. "Eh, I was just wondering since I'm so busy, if you'd mind, when you're through smurfing flour, that you'd smurf these rocks over to Handy." Wonder appeared at the door of the mill and peered inside, watching Pushover and Hefty's conversation. Come on, Pushover, Wonder thought to herself. Say 'No', can't you tell that Hefty's only smurfing you. But her thoughts were dashed when Pushover agreed to do Hefty's job for him. "Certainly, Hefty," Pushover agreed. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Hefty began to ponder his thoughts until he noticed Pushover had a vial of smurfberry juice attached to his waist. "Well," he said with a chuckle. "You could smurf me a sip of that smurfberry juice you've got there." Pushover looked down at the vial on his person, "But... but... this is my own personal smurfberry juice. I even smurfed my own additions in it." "Oh, come on, Pushover," Hefty insisted. "I just want to smurf a little sip." "I'm telling you, Hefty," Pushover answered back. "My additions aren't for any other Smurf to consume." "I just want one sip, Pushover," Hefty insisted. "Why are you making this so difficult?" "Well, don't say I didn't warn you, Hefty," Pushover said as he reluctantly gave Hefty his vial of smurfberry juice. He watched as Hefty consumed a large amount of its contents. "Hey! You said you only wanted to smurf a sip," Pushover beseeched. "Oh, calm yoursmurf, Pushover," Hefty replied, he suddenly clenched his face. "That was revolting! What did you smurf in that?" Pushover watched as Hefty walked away, leaving him to do not only the grinding work, but also delivering the wheelbarrow of rocks to Handy. "I tried to tell you, Hefty," Pushover muttered to himself. "That juice had my medicine in it." Pushover got back to work in the mill when Wonder walked in, hoping to get some answers. "Pushover?" Wonder asked innocently. "What do you want? Can't you smurf I'm busy right now," he replied aggressively without even looking at her. Wonder just looked at him work, Pushover then let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry about that, Wonder," Pushover apologized, sounding incredibly sincere. "I shouldn't have smurfed at you like that." "There's no harm done, Pushover," Wonder replied. "I'm really concerned about you." "Me? Why do you need to be concerned about me?" Pushover asked, turning to finally look at her. "I'm just concerned as to why you're always smurfing 'Yes' instead of standing up for yoursmurf and saying 'No'" Wonder responded. Pushover sighed once more, "Trust me, Wonder," he said. "I've always wanted to smurf 'No' to the other Smurfs, but I always smurf this deep gut-wrenching feeling that I'm letting every Smurf down if I don't help out. I've always been that way, ever since I was a Smurfling." "Saying 'No' doesn't mean you're letting any Smurf down, Pushover," Wonder insisted. "I can understand from your perspective that you're helping out your fellow Smurfs, but you have to understand that if you always say 'Yes' and do the jobs that were smurfed to them, then it just makes you a doormat. Did it ever occur to you when it became common?" "It did occur to me long ago, Wonder, but the others just make it sound so convincing," Pushover said. "Since it sounds believable to me I just smurf 'Yes' without getting a chance to think it over, not even for a second." "Well, I'll help you break this barrier and get you saying 'No' when they want to smurf their jobs onto you," Wonder said sounding determined. "I don't know, Wonder," Pushover answered, doubting anything could be done. "I feel it's just going to be a waste of your time." "Don't smurf that, Pushover," Wonder replied with a smile. "You will break this barrier, and you will stand up for yoursmurf." Pushover smiled before Wonder gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Can I smurf you just one more question, Pushover?" Wonder asked. "Sure," Pushover answered. "I've noticed you seem to smurf to Hefty's whim every time he asks you something, why is that?" Wonder questioned. Pushover sighed deeply, "Well, sit down and I'll explain everything," he responded. Wonder sat down on the closest thing to her as Pushover began to tell his story, "It all began many years ago when me and the other Smurfs were just Smurflings, not long after Hero was exiled; that Hefty constantly bullied the other Smurfs since he was the strongest, I was his constant target for abuse. I didn't smurf the courage to stand up to him as I feared he would physically hurt me." he explained. "No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't smurf it. That's how I always smurfed to Hefty's every whim, so I would avoid a good smurfing, I've got years worth of pent up frustration inside me." "So, from what you're smurfing," Wonder said. "You've got 100 years worth of pent up frustration towards Hefty alone?" Pushover nodded his head in agreement, Wonder's eyes shot open. "You've got to smurf something about it before you end up smurfing it towards a Smurf you love," Wonder suggested. "Can you imagine if you smurfed all that rage on me? or even towards Smurfette?" "I know," Pushover groaned. "I know Papa Smurf said it's not healthy to bottle up emotions, but when you fear getting physically hurt from another Smurf who is much stronger than you, you smurf no other choice." Wonder just looked at Pushover, "Don't worry, Pushover," she consoled. "I'll make you a better Smurf in the future, when I'm finished with you; you'll know that you'll have true friends who you can smurf to with your problems, I can promise you that." Pushover could only smile, he felt truly blessed to have someone like her as a friend. ... ' ' When Pushover had finished his work at the mill, he took the wheelbarrow of rocks that Hefty had left him to Handy, who was busy with Dempsey and Fergus building the stage for the band performance as well as for the Foxfire lottery that would take place that evening. "Here's the rocks that Hefty said you needed, Handy," Pushover said when he arrived. "Where should I put these?" "You could smurf us a hand, laddie," Fergus suggested. "If you don't mind." "Yeah, smurf 'em right up on the wall," Dempsey added before he and Fergus began to walk away. "Hey! Where are you two smurfing off to?" Pushover asked. "For lunch," Dempsey added. "A drink too! Do you want us to smurf anything back for you, laddie?" Fergus queried. Pushover slowly shook his head in disagreement and got started on putting the rocks in place on the wall. On their way to the dining hall, Fergus and Dempsey spoke to each other. "I don't feel right, laddie," Fergus said to Dempsey. "Leaving Pushover to smurf all the work for himself." "Come on, Fergus," Dempsey said. "You know Pushover will smurf anything without question." "But even so, laddie," Fergus continued. "I feel it goes against every fiber in my being. I think I'll smurf a quick bite to eat and I'll smurf back to smurf him a hand." "That's your choice, Fergus," Dempsey said. As Pushover was placing the rocks in to place, Handy wiped the sweat from his head and he thought it was time to have a break. "Sure is hot, I'll think I'll go swim in the river," he told himself before turning to face Pushover. "I have an errand to run, be a smurfy Smurf and finish up for me, would you, Pushover?" Pushover frowned, but tried not to let his inner emotions get the better of him. "Yes! Certainly, Handy," Pushover responded. "Go right ahead and have a smurfy time." A little while later, Fergus returned to help Pushover with construction, Fergus had two vials of Smurf Bru with him; and he noticed Pushover was the only Smurf doing any work. "I'm back to smurf you a hand, laddie," Fergus said. "Thank smurfness you came to help me, Fergus," Pushover acknowledged between breaths, wiping the sweat from his head. "Like I promised, laddie," Fergus retorted. "I was only smurfing for a quick bite to eat, I also smurfed you a vial of Smurf Bru if you want any." Pushover smiled, "Thanks, I could use a drink," he rejoiced as he took the vial from Fergus and proceeded to consume a large volume of its contents. "I noticed the others aren't helping you, laddie," Fergus questioned. "I noticed that myself," Pushover mumbled. "Don't worry, laddie," Fergus insisted. "Cause unlike them, I'll help you finish this work." "Thank you, Fergus," Pushover replied with a smile. "You're one of a few to ever smurf any help to me in return." "It's because I feel no Smurf should ever smurf any job on their own, laddie," Fergus replied. "You want to smurf a quick five minutes before continuing?" "Just a few to catch my smurf," Pushover responded. Fergus nodded before he got back to work. Once Pushover had enough time to recuperate, he and Fergus spent the next hour or so building the stage and it was finally close to completion. Pushover and Fergus were busy hammering in the final few nails when Papa Smurf approached, checking up on overall progress. "Well, well, well, how are preparations smurfing for the Firefly Festival?" Papa Smurf inquired. The other Smurfs suddenly came back and pretended to work, Pushover and Fergus just looked at them with fierce gazes. "Good work, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said, congratulating all of them. "You'll be ready for tonight for the Foxfire lottery." As Papa Smurf walked away whistling the Smurf song, Pushover began to feel a rage he hadn't felt for many years about to unleash itself; but not before Smurfette called out to him that made him calm down. "Pushover!" she called out. "Did you finish smurfing my flower wreathes yet?" "Almost, Smurfette," Pushover replied. "Let me just..." "Oh, Pushover," Vanity also called out as he approached. "Where are my decorations you promised to smurf?" "Well, I..." Pushover replied before he was suddenly surrounded by many Smurfs all wanting him to do various tasks for them. As every Smurf asked for Pushover to do their tasks, Wonder approached and noticed Pushover was surrounded. She could hear him agreeing to do every single task before shouting so loudly that his voice echoed. "ALRIGHT!!!" Pushover screamed before quickly turning his head back and forth to face every Smurf that was around him. "Well, what's eating him?" Vanity inquired. Wonder just looked on, I thought we spoke about this, Pushover, she thought to herself. Did it just smurf in one ear and out the other? ... As evening approached, all the Smurfs were preparing for the feast that Greedy had made for the festival. Pushover was feeling too exhausted after finally completing all the jobs he said he would do: he finished working on Smurfette's flower wreathes, Vanity's decorations as well as the tasks Clumsy, Hefty and Brainy needed him for. When time came for dinner, Pushover was the first to enter the dining hall and take his seat, he didn't speak to anyone. Wonder decided to have the seat next to him in order to talk to him, she turned and whispered to him. "I thought you smurfed you would start smurfing No?" she whispered to him. "I'm sorry, Wonder," Pushover whispered his response. "I couldn't smurf it, they were all smurfing for my help." "They were just using you, Pushover," Wonder whispered again. "I told you, Wonder," Pushover replied. "I told you it would be a waste of your time." "It's not a waste of my time," Wonder said. "We can smurf on this together." "I sure hope so," Pushover replied as Papa Smurf stood up at the end of the table. "My dear little Smurfs," he began. "I'm so proud of you all for the hard work you smurfed today in preparation for the festival..." Pushover's anger grew, he felt like standing up at that moment and adamantly telling Papa Smurf the truth, that he was the only Smurf that done all the work and the others were just lazy Smurfs; but Wonder kept him calm as she didn't want him bringing out his bottled up rage. "Once we finish our feast, the party will begin," Papa Smurf finished to a chorus of applause and cheers. Eventually, the Smurfs had finished their feast and headed to the village square, they began to dance as the band played on the stage. Fireflies buzzed around in small groups and Harmony tried to creep his way on to the stage to join in with the music; but he wasn't up there for too long. Wonder was happily dancing alongside Smurfette and Vanity, but her mind was filled with thoughts about Pushover. "Ooh, don't you just smurf the music, Vanity?" Smurfette asked as she followed the music. "It's absosmurfly marvelous!" Vanity responded, refusing to take his eyes off his mirror. Grouchy was standing on the sidelines observing the other Smurfs dancing happily. "I hate music!" he muttered to himself. "And I hate dancing... sometimes." Wonder soon noticed Pushover was close by, he appeared to be too worn out from all the work he'd done that day. "Aren't you going to dance, Pushover?" Smurfette asked as Pushover walked past. "Sorry, Smurfette," Pushover responded wearily. "I'm too exhausted, I'm smurfing home to bed." Oh dear, Wonder thought to herself. Poor Pushover. Papa Smurf was with Brainy observing all the Smurfs having fun and enjoying the festival, Papa Smurf could fell nothing but happiness as he watched them all dance. "I love to see my little Smurfs enjoy themselves," Papa Smurf said. "It makes all the work worthwhile." Brainy just looked at him, "Work? What work?" he petitioned before quickly changing his thoughts. "Oh, that work." Papa Smurf looked at Brainy suspiciously; before noticing Pushover walking past them without saying a single word, he wasn't even enjoying himself like the other Smurfs were. "What's wrong with Pushover?" Papa Smurf questioned. "Why I smurf no idea, Papa Smurf," Brainy replied, trying to feign the fact that Pushover had did all the work. "Pushover!" Papa Smurf called out to him. "Why aren't you enjoying yourself like the others?" Pushover sighed, "I don't know, Papa Smurf," he answered. "Guess I'm all just smurfed up." Papa Smurf looked at him feeling rather concerned, "But no other Smurfs are tired," he said. "They're all having a smurfy time." Brainy overheard their conversation, sweat began to fall from his head as he began to fear Pushover was going to spill it and tell Papa Smurf that it was he that had done all the work and Brainy and the others were just being lazy. "Yeah, well, that's because the other Smurfs all asked me to do their..." Pushover began to tell before Brainy cut him off at that moment to tell Papa Smurf that it was time for the lottery. "Oh, Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Brainy called out, getting Papa Smurf's attention. "Oh, smurf is me! It's time for the Foxfire lottery," Papa Smurf said before running off to join the others. "Oh! For the love of smurfing smurf! That Brainy's nothing more than a son of a smurf and if I ever smurf my hands on him I'll..." Pushover fumed aggressively between gritted teeth, before a familiar voice spoke to him. "Whoa! Easy there, laddie," Fergus said. "What's with the language? I've never smurfed you like this before." "I'm sorry you had to smurf that, Fergus," Pushover replied with a deep breath. "It was just my pent up frustration slightly smurfing itself." "You? Frustrated? You never seemed the type of Smurf to be frustrated for as long as we've known each other." Fergus said. "I'm smurfing 100 years worth of pent up frustration," Pushover replied. "It's mostly towards Hefty though." "Have you told Papa Smurf about it, laddie?" Fergus asked. "I was just about to before that smurfing smurf Brainy smurfed his attention," Pushover answered. "Anyway, I'm sure Wonder will be smurfy enough to smurf everything to you, I'll smurf you later." Fergus watched as Pushover headed home and slammed the door behind him. Harmony blew his horn loudly as Papa Smurf stood before every Smurf, a basket was placed at the front of the stage. "Attention, all Smurfs!" Brainy preached. "Papa Smurf has an important announcement." "On this, the first night of the ancient firefly festival," Papa Smurf began to say. "We now hold our lottery to determine who will be the Foxfire Smurf." All the Smurfs cheered before Papa Smurf proceeded with his speech. "The Smurf who wins will travel to the Great Swamp and capture the sacred Foxfire flame," Papa Smurf continued. All the Smurfs oohed and aahed. "Only with this flame can we light the Firefly lantern and conclude our Firefly festival," Papa Smurf said. "But whoever is chosen must be careful not to put out the Foxfire in the process as I had explained this this morning. Now, every Smurf come and smurf a smurfberry from the basket, who ever chooses the green one shall be smurfed as Foxfire Smurf." After Papa Smurf finished his speech, every Smurf formed a straight line and came forward and began to pick a berry from the basket, with each Smurf proceeding to pick out a red smurfberry. It was not until it was Panicky's time to pick, he shook with fear as he approached. "It's your turn, Panicky," Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf," Panicky quaked as he stuck his hand in to the basket and drew out the green smurfberry. "Panicky Smurf has smurfed the green smurfberry! Congratulations!" Papa Smurf cheered. "Panicky! You are the Foxfire Smurf." All the Smurfs cheered, but Panicky felt too scared to do it, his legs shook violently as Papa Smurf approached him holding a map and torch. "You will light this torch with the foxfire, this map will show you the way," Papa Smurf said. "Good luck!" All the Smurfs cheered and sang "Hip Hip Hooray!", but Panicky felt deep down he didn't want to be the Foxfire Smurf, but he knew one Smurf who he could easily give the job to, so he headed off in the direction of Pushover's house. Wonder noticed this and quickly realized what he was up to. "Oh smurf! Panicky's off to smurf the job to Pushover!" she said to herself. "But not before I smurf anything to say about it." She quickly followed after Panicky, hoping to stop him. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:The Smurfs and the Foxfire Chapters